1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to electrical distribution systems. In particular, the present invention relates to an enclosure for a network protector in an electrical distribution system.
2. Description of the Related Art
With reference to FIG. 1, a network protector 14 is a heavy duty switch designed to open and close under specific conditions within an electrical distribution system. These conditions are defined by industry standards. The operating voltage for a network protector is generally up to 600 Volts and is connected to the secondary (low voltage) side of a distribution transformer. The overwhelming majority of network protectors are installed in underground (sub-surface) structures 10. FIG. 1 illustrates dimensions (in feet and inches) of a typical underground structure 10. In most cases, the network protectors 14 are installed in sealed metal enclosures 12 designed to be submerged. As such, these enclosures 12 are referred to as “submersible network protector housings.”
As shown in FIG. 1, in certain cases, there are underground structures 10 that are too small or confined to allow for safe installation and operation of submersible network protector housings 12, which are normally larger than non-submersible enclosures. In these cases, non-submersible enclosures have been used. Typically, the underground structures 10 that house the non-submersible network protector enclosures are equipped with sump pumps to prevent flooding.
However, the sump pumps are subject to malfunction due to a number of reasons. During extreme flooding conditions, particularly tidal flooding conditions, much equipment is subject to destruction. This occurred during Hurricane Sandy in New York City, for example.
A need for improved submersible network protector enclosures thus exists.